


A Boy's Best Friends

by TheFunk



Series: The Boyz Ficlets [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Adoption, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hwall is a good friend, Jacob is a good hyung, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Eric doesn’t want his precious puppies to leave him, and Jacob is gonna do what he can to make it better.





	A Boy's Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before The Boyz had to give up their puppies, and I figured now was the time for a story like this!

Eric lays on the couch of their dorm, cushion smushed against the side of his face. He could feel the pout on his lips but he didn’t really care to get rid of it. His hand hung heavily off the side, fingertips dragging across the floor. The air was stale and still, and his chest shuddered with every breath. Wetness gathered in his eyes but he refused to let the tears fall.

They’d been informed by their management that they’d be finished shooting their show really soon. His chest ached just thinking about it. Ever since they had found out yesterday, and it hadn’t really sunk in to him yet. He didn’t want the show to end, he wanted to keep filming the show forever.

Quiet, skittering sounds raced towards him. Little tongues lapped at his fingertips, and wet noses pushed themselves against his palm. He giggled, chest loosening at their touch. One nipped at his thumb but he didn’t even care. Looking down at them he could tell the puppies were tired. Their eyes were hooded and their tongues moved slowly against his fingers.

He took a hold of one pup in each hand, lifting them gently to rest them on his chest. Walnut shifted to lay close to his neck while Peanut settled on his tummy. Their pudgy bellies were warm on his skin, chasing away the chill of their dorm. He ran his hands along their backs, petting their fur with soft strokes.

The puppies nuzzled into him, trying to get into the best position for sleep that they could. He lay still, not wanting to disturb them in their quests. Peanut fell asleep first, snuffles escaping from their small black nose to puff against Eric’s stomach. Walnut was asleep not long after, tongue poked out and resting against Eric’s chin. He wanted to giggle but he also didn’t want to wake the puppies.

He continued to pet them, the rise and fall of their breaths pressed against his palms. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, but before they could fall, Jacob had entered the room. He took a look at Eric and the puppies and ruffled Eric’s hair.

“Aigoo, look at this. My three favorite puppies. Look so cute!”

Jacob’s voice is sweet, almost nearing aegyo levels. Eric leaned into his hand, and couldn’t stop the whimper that slipped from his lips. Jacob fell to his knees, back of his hand pressing against Eric’s forehead.

“What’s wrong sweetheart, wha-” Eric began to sob, his body wracking with its force, “oh baby no! What happened? Tell hyung what’s wrong. Are you feeling okay? Let hyung help. Oh honey.”

Eric continues to whimper and sob, hiccups now punching out from his throat. He waved his hands over the puppies, words failing him.

Jacob pet his head again, shushing him gently, “It’s okay sweetie. Just breathe darling, you’re okay. Use your words honey, I can only help you if I know what’s wrong.”

Eric hiccuped out the last of his tears, breath shuddering before his chest stilled. Walnut shuffled at the movement, burrowing his little face into Eric’s throat. Eric’s voice was raspy when he spoke, but he tried to keep it low to avoid waking the puppies.

“I don’t want them to go hyung, I want them to stay with me. I don’t want them to take my puppies from me!”

Jacob cooed at him, “Oh sweetheart I’m so sorry. But you know we have to let them go right? That we’re only fostering them so that they can be adopted?”

“B-but I love them! Why can’t I adopt them? Why can’t I keep them? I don’t want them to leave me, please! Please don’t let them leave!”

At some point during his moment, the puppies had woken up. They crawled up his chest, licking the tears away that had started to fall again.

“Oh sweetness, I’m sorry, I’ll go see what I can do, okay?”

Eric nodded slowly, allowing Jacob to press a kiss to his forehead. He pet along the puppies backs, sniffling softly. Jacob had disappeared into the bedrooms and Eric could hear him talking to someone. Eric couldn’t tell what Jacob was saying, voice muffled by multiple walls, but he sounded passionate.

Peanut was about asleep again when Jacob emerged from the bedrooms, Sangyeon trailing behind him. Jacob squatted beside him, scratching behind Walnut’s ear with a grin on his face.

“Me and Sangyeon are gonna go talk to some people, and I’m not sure how long we’ll be. Juyeon’s gonna make dinner so I want you to cheer up okay? Don’t be so glum while we’re gone.”

Eric could only nod, pouting after his hyungs as they left. 

He pressed kisses to the puppies heads and whispered softly to them, “I’m not gonna let you guys go. I’m gonna make sure you stay with me.”

Juyeon came out from the bedrooms soon after. He ruffled Eric’s hair before tweaking his ear.

“C’mon kiddo, you’re gonna help me.”

Eric groaned, setting the puppies lightly on the floor. He stood, giggling as the puppies nipped at his feet. Juyeon leaned down and patted their little heads.

“Aigoo, our good babies.”

Pretty soon Eric was set up at the kitchen table, knife in his hand and a variety of vegetables waiting for him. He got to cutting them, keeping the fingers of his non-knife hand lightly curled. The chopping and slicing took most of his attention, but the warmth of the puppies bellies as they rested on his feet gave him a small sense of comfort. Their simple weight reminded him that they were still with him.

Juyeon was making some sort of stew, and the scent tickled his nose in the most pleasant of ways. It was meaty and spicy, and he knew that it would stick to his ribs.

Despite how delicious dinner was, the meal passed Eric in a haze. Though he could hear the clinking of silverware against bowls, and the crunch of dog food in little jaws, Eric’s head was in a fog. He kept looking over at his puppies, wondering just when their last day together would be.

The haze cleared slightly as a warm hand grasped his own, pulling him from his seat. He found himself lying on the couch again, looking up at the ceiling. Someone straddled him, lying down so they were resting chest to chest. A small face nuzzled itself into Eric’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong Youngjae-ah? Why so gloomy? You didn’t say anything during dinner.”

Of course it would be Hyunjoonie. Hyunjoon always tried to make sure they were all happy, it was like he had a sixth sense for sadness.

“Gonna miss the puppies.”

Eric felt a small kiss being placed where his jaw met his throat.

“Me too, don’t want them to go. I think Hak hyung is gonna cry.”

Eric whined at the thought of his cheerful hyung crying. A tear fell from his eye and he sniffled. Hyunjoon sat up, wiping the tear from Eric’s cheek with soft hands. Eric gripped Hyunjoon’s thighs where they were settled around him, trying to ground himself to reality. Sadness left his mind in a haze, and Hyunjoon was the only thing that was real.

“I’m so sorry Jae Jae. Do you want to go to bed and take a nap? I’ll go with you.”

Eric shook his head.

Hyunjoon’s voice was soft, “Do you want to stay on the couch? Be closer to the puppies?”

Eric nodded, eyes flitting to where the puppies lay resting on their cushioned bed.

Hyunjoon caressed Eric’s face, “Want me to stay and cuddled with you?”

When Eric nodded once more, Hyunjoon giggled, draping himself over Eric’s chest again. He wiggled on top of Eric, causing him to giggle at the movement. Once Hyunjoon was settled, Eric carded his fingers through the older boy’s hair. He could feel his eyes begin to droop, slipping softly into sleep.

He awoke to soft hands shaking his shoulders, hot breath puffing against his neck. The first thing he saw was Jacob’s smiling face, eyes dancing with mirth.

“I did it, baby! I did it!” Jacob’s voice was high, bouncy as he spoke. 

Eric’s voice was still addled with sleep, “Did what hyung?”

Jacob turned around, “Show him hyung!”

Sangyeon kneeled down next to Jacob, brandishing a set of papers in front of Eric, “We did it kiddo.”

He tried to read the papers, but they made no sense to him, “Hyung I don’t get it.”

Jacob grasped Eric’s hands, eyes still shining, “We adopted the puppies!”

Eric gasped, fighting his way out from under Hyunjoon’s sleep heavy body, tackling Jacob to the ground. His body racked with sobs, holding tight to Jacob as his hyung held him in a tight hug.

Jacob’s hand ran along his back as he allowed himself to be held, “Thank you hyung! Thank you so much!”

Eric smiled and sniffled, tears slowing to a stop. He shakily removed himself from Jacob’s lap, Sangyeon chuckling at him. Eric crawled over to the puppies’ bed, lying down next to it. He placed a hand over Peanut’s head, his other resting on Walnut’s belly.

Eric felt one last tear fall, a smile stretching on his face, “I told you, babies. I told you I’d never let you go.”

The puppies nuzzled and squirmed into his hands, and he knew they were happy to stay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think I love comments :3 Come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
